Lord Of The Rings The Sothron War Chronicles
by helensguy1
Summary: This is the story of what happened in other parts of Endor, while the main part of the Lord Of The Rings Trilogy took place. Follow the Hobbit, Sandy, and his friends, on their epic adventures in the mysterious realms of the South and East.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's disclaimer. I do not own the rights to any of JRR Tolkien's works or characters. They are all trademarks of The Saul Zaentz Company d/b/a Tolkien Enterprises. Are Characters, Places, and Events in Middle-earth are © by the Tolkien Estates, and renewed by Christopher Tolkien. **

**Also, please note; Though some of the main characters from Professor Tolkien's works will make appearances in this story, the main body of the story is about other characters. The story does deviate from canon in some ways. The body of this story is based loosely on the adventures of player characters in a RPG. Also, the story puts together elements of both the books and the Peter Jackson films. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One. Party Preparations.**

Sandy Brandybuck was, of course, a Hobbit. But, he did not live in the Shire, though he was born, like all of the Brandybucks, in Buck Hall. Instead, he lived on the outskirts of Bree, along with his father, Salwain Brandybuck, and his mother, Rosemary (Took) Brandybuck. His family, you see, left the Shire when Sandy was quite young. His father was a lover of adventure tales, and would listen to his Cousin Bilbo's stories for hours on end. And there was Sandy, on his father's knee, listening right along.

Sandy was unusual, as Hobbits go. Oh, on the surface, he looked an ordinary Hobbit, resembling as he did his cousin, Merry. He had two odd physical traits, however, that set him apart from most other Hobbits. One; he was fair of hair. In fact, his hair was a honey golden color, not normally seen among Hobbits. Two; his eyes were a sapphire blue, which made him seem most peculiar indeed.

He had another unusual trait, as well. Like many Hobbits, he was gifted in song. But Sandy was more than just gifted. He seemed to almost possess the "magical" ability for song that was normally reserved to the elves. He not only had the uncanny ability to play an instrument without so much as a lesson, but it was said that he could use his honey tongued voice to charm the birds from the trees.

But, that part of the story will wait for later. For now, let us stick to the matter at hand. One day, when Sandy was about eleven, his father decided he needed a change. So, he packed up his family, and moved to there present location. When asked his reasons, Salwain simply answered, "Shire folk are such sticks in the mud. We need to get out. Besides, my spendthrift brother, Saradoc, will have all of the Brandybuck assets used up in no time, and I aim to provide for my family. I've bought a pipeweed farm on the outskirts of Bree, and that's that!"

So, they left. They said their goodbyes to Buck Hall, Buckland, Hobbiton, Tuckborough, The Four Farthings, and all. Oh, they'd be back to the Shire from time to time, to pay their respects, and to see old friendly faces, but from that day hence, they counted themselves a Breelanders. Never again would Salwain Brandybuck have to listen to those naysayers back home, who often told him that such nonsense as what Bilbo Baggins spoke was no good for anyone. No sir. If he or his wanted to hear far off tales, then Bree was the place to hear them. Of course, as time went by, Salwain's time was taken up mostly with farming, so he had little time for listening to tales.

But, when he had reached his tweens, Sandy went to work for Barliman Butterbur, at the Prancing Pony, so he heard all of the far off tales he'd ever want to hear. And, each day, during first breakfast, he'd tell his father all he'd heard the evening before. And, not just ordinary tales, either, but whispers of happenings far off in the North, or in the East, or in the South. Stories of armies moving, and of darkness growing. Stories of the Shadow, and of his minions, causing all sorts of worries for the Free Peoples. These were no "There and Back Again" tales. These were very frightening stories, indeed.

There were rumors that Carn Dûm, in far off Agmar, was being repopulated. Other whispers spoke of the reoccupation of Dol Goldur, in Southern Mirkwood. Other tales spoke of the Haradrim moving in the South, and of Easterling armies on the march. There were stories of Orcs multiplying at Mount Gram, Mount Gundabad, and Goblin Town. And, of course, there were always tales of The Lidless Eye, atop The Barad-dur, in that most dread land of Mordor.

Sandy was able to hear such tales, of course, because of two things. One, he waited tables at the Inn. Two, he was nosey. It was the latter that would be the reason that he would be sent off on his very first adventure. It was on September 23rd, 3001 T.A. that this would have its beginning. It was on that day that Barliman Butterbur came barreling into the kitchen, and stirred the whole place up.

"Sandy! Bob! Nob! Rosinda!" cried Mr. Butterbur. "Come here, all of you! There's a very important job for you four! I want you to get busy, and set up the private dining room on the second floor! And hurry up, you slow coaches! Gandalf himself has asked special for that room, for him and his friends, though what he sees in calling Strider, or that other fellow, Smiley , as friends, I'm sure I'll never know. But, that's his business, and none of my own. Well, get to it!"

"Now, Barliman!" exclaimed Gwendolyn Butterbur. "Calm yourself, husband! There's no need to be shoutin' at th' poor dears. They'll have things ready in no time, so don't you go gettin' in a right stew 'bout it."

Barliman sighed. "Yes, goodwife, of course, you're right. You four just make sure everything is right for Gandalf and his company. And, Sandy. Gandalf wants you special to wait on them, see?"

Sandy's jaw dropped. "Me? Gandalf asked… f-f-f-for _me_?"

Barliman smiled at the young Hobbit. "Yes, lad. He asked for you. So, no messing about. Make sure their meeting goes well, with no interruptions or intrusions. Do I make myself clear, lad?"

Sandy gulped hard, and answered, "Y-y-y-yes, Mr. Butterbur. I'll make sure everything goes just right."

"I know you will, Sandy. I trust you, over Bob and Nob, at any rate. And since Rosinda has a curfew, she has to go home soon as she helps set the room up. Now, the four of you, off."

So, the four of them set off to work. They got everything just so. Mrs. Butterbur had made sure that they had everything that Gandalf had asked for. There was even some fine wine for the occasion! If Sandy didn't know better, he'd have thought that Gandalf was entertaining Elves. But Elves seldom stopped at the Prancing Pony. But, by the looks of things, one might be tempted to think it so.

And, just so it was! The first two to arrive were Strider, and an Elf! By the looks of him, he was Sindarin. He was dressed in a fine silver tunic, and had long, blond hair. But what struck Sandy the most was his noble bearing. He even wore on his head a silver coronet, fashioned to look like leaves. He sat at Strider's left, and they talked at length in Sindarin (which, of course, Bilbo had taught Sandy at an early age, so he understood everything he "happened to overhear").

After a while, there was the sound of booming laughter from out in the hall. _Ah, _thought Sandy, _Smiley has arrived. _Smiley was known far and wide as a story teller. But Sandy, being nosey, had long ago discovered the truth. Smiley was also a Dúnadan Ranger, like Strider. And, of course, as a Ranger, he was tasked with protecting the Free Peoples of the North. Sandy was one of the few folk about who knew this fact. Most folk just thought of the Rangers as wanderers in the wild, and so mistrusted them. But Sandy's inquisitive nature had paid off in this instance, and he'd already come to appreciate what most folk didn't even realize.

Smiley was tall, even by Dúnadain standards, and had to stoop down low to enter the room. He sat at Strider's Right, and gave him a very large, and loud, slap on the back. This nearly caused Strider to drop his pipe, which he was trying to light. "Ha ha ha ha! Well, kinsman! 'Tis good to see you!" exclaimed Smiley.

"Um…yes, kinsman. 'Tis good to see you again. But, please, keep it down. This is supposed to be a _secret_ meeting," said Strider, _sotto voce._

"So," said Smiley, in a much quieter tone, "where is Gandalf?"

"He'll be here. He sent word ahead. He says there is pressing business, which may cause him to postpone our meeting for a couple of days. He also says he's going to bring one more person in on this," said Strider, lighting his pipe..

"_Postpone_ the meeting?" asked Smiley. "Then we shall have to find rooms here."

"I've already arranged that, kinsman. All is in hand," said Strider, with a confident puff on his pipe.

At that moment, the door opened, and Gandalf The Grey strode into the room. "Sorry for the delay, gentlemen. And, I'm afraid we shall have to delay a little longer. You see, there's a birthday party in the Shire, and I must attend. It's Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday, and I shall be there. And you, Saradoc Brandybuck, shall accompany me," said Gandalf, noticing Sandy listening in. (Saradoc was Sandy's given name, for he was named after his Uncle)

"Well, I _was _planning on going," said a startled Sandy. "Mr. Butterbur has given me the next several days off. It shall be the grandest party ever, of course. Besides, I'm in the band. But, _me_ accompany _you_? Mr. Gandalf! I am honored!"

"It's settled, then. We leave right now. I have a pony cart with room enough for the both of us. I shall need to talk to you en rout, of course, my young Hobbit. Gentlemen, I suggest you go to your rooms, and settle in. We shall all meet back here in two days hence. I must go, for I don't want to be late."

The Elf spoke up at last. "Mithrandir! You should know better! A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Everyone laughed at that. Gandalf then looked at the Elf. "Well spoken, Legolas. Well spoken indeed. I shall try to remember that. We'll meet back here, in this room, in two days. Come along, Saradoc. We must be off." And with that, the two of them left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's disclaimer. I do not own the rights to any of JRR Tolkien's works or characters. They are all trademarks of The Saul Zaentz Company d/b/a Tolkien Enterprises. All Characters, Places, and Events in Middle-earth are © by the Tolkien Estates, and renewed by Christopher Tolkien. **

**Also, please note; Though some of the main characters from Professor Tolkien's works will make appearances in this story, the main body of the story is about other characters. The story does deviate from canon in some ways. The body of this story is based loosely on the adventures of player characters in a RPG. Also, the story puts together elements of both the books and the Peter Jackson films. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two. First And Second Breakfasts.**

Sandy sat beside Gandalf, and wondered. _Why would Mister Gandalf want _me _to accompany _him _to Cousin Bilbo's birthday party? And, what's this about secret meetings, and with Strider, Smiley, and that Elf. Did Gandalf call him Legolas? What is this _really _about?_

After a long time on the road, Sandy began to nod off. Finally, he fell asleep. During his sleep, he began to dream. His dream began pleasantly enough. He was in an open meadow, with beauty all about him. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. He was just standing, drinking it all in.

But soon, his dream began to grow dark. He was no longer in a meadow, but in a dry, barren land, with miles of sand all about him. He was on a _horse,_ of all things, and seated behind him was a dark-skinned woman of unusual beauty. She was holding him tightly, so as not to let him fall.

"_Courage, Sandy," _she was whispering_ "We must have courage, for our friends."_ The next thing he knew, there were horrible sounds about him. There were blood curdling screams, loud trumpeting sounds, and a general tumult everywhere. Dust and sand filled the air, and he could scarce breathe.

Then, he saw it. Fire and shadow. A thing terrible to behold. It was _HUGE!_ And it held in its right hand a terrible, fiery sword, and in its left, a fiery whip. It snarled and roared at Sandy… He woke with a start, his heart in his throat.

"Saradoc?" asked Gandalf. "Are you all right, my boy?"

"Huh?" enquired Sandy, confused. "Oh… Just a dream… It was just a dream…"

"Dream?" replied Gandalf. "Hmph. Sounded more like you were having a _nightmare _to me."

"Yes," Sandy said. "It was _quite_ frightening."

"Why don't you tell me about your dream?" asked Gandalf, who seemed most attentive.

So Sandy related his dream to Gandalf. The Grey Wizard listened intently to Sandy's tale, mentally noting every detail. He grew alarmed at the mention of the creature of fire and shadow, though, not wanting to alarm his Hobbit friend, he did not show it on his face.

_A balrog! Of all things for one so innocent to dream about! Manwë, what could such a portent mean?_

A voice in Gandalf's mind replied, _'Tis not for thee to contemplate, Olórin._

_But, Master. Why one so young? And a Hobbit, none-the-less. Is he to face so fierce a foe? Surely this must have a different meaning._

_Olórin, my dear servant. Thou shouldst question neither me, or He who made us both with His Thought. We serve the Secret Fire; the Flame Imperishable. We do NOT question His Holy Will._

"Gandalf?" asked Sandy, tugging at the Wizard's sleeve.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sandy," answered Gandalf. "I was… lost in thought."

"Well, we're nearly at the Brandywine Bridge," said Sandy.

"Hmph," mused Gandalf. "So we are. We shall soon be in Buckland, and that's where I shall drop you off."

"Good," said Sandy. "We should be in time for first breakfast. Will you be staying, Gandalf? My Gammer is the best cook in the world."

The Wizard looked at Sandy, and smiled. "Perhaps, Sandy," he said. "After all, who am I to pass up a meal prepared by the Matriarch of the Brandybuck clan?"

They approached Buck Hall, and were greeted by dozens of Hobbit children, each screaming "Gandalf's here! Gandalf's here!"

"I can smell the bacon and eggs from here!" Sandy exclaimed, jumping off of the cart. "Come on, Gandalf. Gammer's breakfast awaits."

There were certainly lots of Brandybucks gathered in the dining hall. The breakfast consisted not only of bacon and eggs, but bangers and mash, tomatoes, ham, fresh bread, rolls and butter, muffins, and fruits of all sorts. And, of course, no breakfast was complete without either tea or coffee, and pipeweed and conversation.

Those old enough to know Sandy had to catch up with him on all of the doings in Bree. They had to enquire about his mum and dad, and how the pipeweed farm was faring, and all of that. And, of course, they had to catch Sandy up on all of the Shire happenings. So, first breakfast at Buck Hall was a general hubbub of controlled chaos.

The highlight of the morning was Sandy's singing of the latest tunes he'd heard. He sang so many songs, in fact, that they took them all the way to second breakfast, and then some. Gandalf sat in amazement at the young Hobbit's talent. He was beginning to wonder if the boy was touched by Vala Virtue, with the way he seemed to entrance his audience. Even Gandalf himself was affected.

After a while, Gandalf excused himself. He had an appointment to make, and so, had to leave before elevenses. Sandy, however, kept his family entertained throughout the morning. Midway through second breakfast, he finally finished his songs.

"My, Sandy," said his Gammer, "you certainly know lots of songs. Where _did_ you learn them all?"

"Oh, from here and there, Gammer," said Sandy. "Many of them Smiley taught me."

"_Smiley_?" asked Gammer, with a bemused expression. "The man what travels about, singing and telling tales?"

"Yesum," said Sandy. "The very same."

"I _do_ declare," said Gammer. "That man is a good story teller. But he eats like a dozen hungry Hobbits."

"Yesum, he does," chuckled Sandy.

"Well, at least he isn't here," said Gammer, with a wink and a nod. "He'd eat me out of house and home."

Sandy laughed, and hugged his Gammer. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and left the table.

"Time to get ready for elevenses," she said, as she trundled


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's disclaimer. I do not own the rights to any of JRR Tolkien's works or characters. They are all trademarks of The Saul Zaentz Company d/b/a Tolkien Enterprises. All Characters, Places, and Events in Middle-earth are © by the Tolkien Estates, and renewed by Christopher Tolkien. **

**Also, please note; Though some of the main characters from Professor Tolkien's works will make appearances in this story, the main body of the story is about other characters. The story does deviate from canon in some ways. The body of this story is based loosely on the adventures of player characters in a RPG. Also, the story puts together elements of both the books and the Peter Jackson films. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three. One of the Band.**

Sandy spent the rest of the day with his kin who were in the band, practicing for Cousin Bilbo's Eleventy-first Birthday Party. Sandy loved music. He loved to play, as well as sing. It all seemed to come naturally to him. While they practiced, several Brandybucks gathered to listen. They all marveled, as it seemed to then that, when Sandy played with the band, they were _all_ so much better than usual.

Soon, however, it was time for them to pack into pony carts, and head off toward Bag End. This was going to be a grand event, indeed. Half of the Shire was invited to Bilbo's party, and likely as not, the rest of the Shire was sure to show up anyway. Sandy couldn't wait. Gandalf had told him to expect fireworks, which, of course, would be the grandest thing of all!

As they approached Bag End, all of the Brandybucks gawked in marvel at the Party Tree. Indeed, the whole front lawn at Bag End was a sight to behold! If they didn't know better, they might have thought that this was to be a feast for some ancient king, as in the tales that Smiley would tell. But, of course, the event at hand was as grand as any of those told in the tales of the kings of old, as far as the Hobbits were concerned, at any rate. After all, what can be grander than to live to be one hundred and eleven, yet to be so full of life and youth as Bilbo Baggins?

The party was indeed all that everyone had expected it to be, and more. The band played, and Hobbits danced. Sandy couldn't help but smile at one point, when his cousin Frodo got Samwise Gamgee to dance with a lovely young lady.

_Is _that_ Rosie Cotton? If so, she's _grown!

And, of course, there were Gandalf's fireworks. Oh, they were fine enough, he supposed. But he wondered when the Grey Wizard would get to the good ones.

_Maybe I can talk someone into helping me fire off some of the big ones._

Then Sandy got any idea!

_Merry and Pippin! They'll help! I know I can talk them into it! _

So Sandy approached Merry. He was the older of his two most mischievous cousins, after all. Once Merry was convinced, Pippin would quickly follow suit.

************************************************************************

"Now, you two have got the idea, right?" asked Sandy. "You go in, and grab one of the big ones, and I'll stand guard."

"Right," said Merry. Just you make sure you don't let us get caught.

"Caw! Don't worry about that! Gandalf's not going to catch us!"

"You'd better be right," said Merry.

"_Trust_ me," Sandy replied. "After all, we're the 'Band of Three', remember? We always stick together."

************************************************************************

"No no no!" exclaimed Merry. "The big one! The big one!"

So, the big one it was. It wasn't just big. To the eleven year old Pippin, it was _huge_! It was shaped like a dragon, and Merry reckoned that meant there was going to be a fantastic show indeed!

The two mischief makers sneaked into a tent, neither one noticing that Sandy hadn't followed. Sandy, it would seem, was tracked down by Drogo Hornblower, one of his band mates.

"Oi, Sandy!" exclaimed Drogo. "There you are! Break's over, lad. There's Hobbits who want to dance."

"But…" Sandy started to say.

"C'mon, mate," said Drogo. "What's a party without _our_ music, eh?"

They didn't make it very far before there was a major commotion, with everyone in an uproar. There was a loud _WOOSH_! Everyone looked up to see what was going on, and lo and behold! There it was, larger than life! A fiery dragon was now swooping down on the party goers!

Hobbits screamed and ran, ducked for cover, and dove under tables as the thing flew overhead! Soon, however, fear turned to delight as the missile reached it's climactic end, giving the partiers the best fireworks display of the evening.

************************************************************************

There wasn't time for the band to continue playing after the excitement died down. Cousin Bilbo quickly made his way to a chair under the illuminated Party Tree. He stood on the chair, and began to make a speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffinses; Tooks and Brandybucks; Grubbs; Chubbs; Hornblowers; Bolgers; Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!"

"PROUDFEET!" came a shout from an elderly Hobbit with his feet propped up on a table.

Once the laughter died down, Bilbo continued. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"Happy birthday!" went a cheer from the crowd.

"Though eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as much as you deserve.

"I regret to announce that this is the end…" He hesitated, then said, "I have things to do…" Sandy heard him say, beneath his breath, "I've put this off for far too long…" Bilbo then continued. " I'm leaving now… good-bye!" Sandy thought he saw a flash, but wasn't sure. All he knew for certain was that Cousin Bilbo had vanished… poof!

Sandy saw Gandalf get up quickly from the table, and head for Bilbo's place, and so, he decided to follow. Gandalf went in through the gate quickly, shutting it behind himself, and went in the front door.

Then, to Sandy's amazement, the front gate opened, seemingly by itself, and shut again! Sandy stopped, dumbfounded, and stared. Soon, the front door did the same!

_What is going on here? _Wondered Sandy.

After a few seconds, he worked up the courage to sneak up to Bilbo's living room window, and listen.

"It was just a bit of fun," said Bilbo. "Oh, I suppose you're right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Two eyes,' said Gandalf, "as often as I can spare them."

"I'm leaving him everything,' said Bilbo.

"Everything?" enquired Gandalf. "Including that ring of yours?"

"Yes, yes, of course," said Bilbo, tersely. "It's in an envelope, over there, on the mantelpiece. No... wait. It's right here, in my pocket. Isn't that odd, now? After all, it's mine. Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you've had the ring long enough," Gandalf insisted.

"Well, yes… and no," Bilbo replied. "Now that it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. And what business is it of yours what I do with my things?"

"There's no need to get angry," said Gandalf.

"So what if I'm angry?" Bilbo huffed. "It's your fault! It's mine I tell you. My own… my Precious."

"Precious?" Gandalf repeated. "It's been called that before, but not by you."

Bilbo snarled. "You want it for yourself!"

Then, there was a sound like thunder! "BILBO BAGGINS!" Gandalf shouted, in an unnatural voice. "I'm not trying to rob you! I'm trying to help you."

Sandy couldn't take any more of this. His mind raced back to his dream about the creature of Fire and Shadow, and he fainted right there and then.

************************************************************************

Sandy woke to the sound of Gandalf talking to someone inside.

"Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

Then the door flew open, and Gandalf came out. He looked straight at Sandy. "Come along, Saradoc. We must get back to Bree. En route you can tell me what you overheard, and I can fill you in on anything you may have missed."

All Sandy could do was nod and gulp.


End file.
